


i can carry you

by weefaol



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Wincest in Future Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: "Take care of Sammy." Dean would do anything to protect his little brother.Series of drabbles and one shots featuring hooker!dean, provider!dean, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes refuge in little brother cuddles after a tough night of work.
> 
> Featuring: snuggles, hooker!dean, guilt/shame, hurt!dean, sweetheart sammy <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/166125092764/its-2am-and-deans-got-dirt-stains-on-his-knees) on tumblr

It’s 2am and Dean’s got dirt stains on his knees. Got scrapes on his knuckles from where he was shoved against a backstreet brick wall, when one of his Johns got a little too eager, a little too rough, a little too reckless.

“You ain’t fucking me without a condom, buddy,” Dean had groaned, cheek scratched up with little cuts from the punishing brick. If he’d been a bit less brawny, the guy might not’ve listened. Might’ve shoved right through tight muscle into warm pink. But the warning in Dean’s voice was enough to make the guy dig out a rubber and roll it on so Dean didn’t get AIDS or the clap or whatever the fuck this creep had. So Dean was grateful, in some fucked up way, when he crept into the motel room past midnight and heard that blessed little voice from two beds over.

“Dean?”

Sweet, sweet relief.

“Yeah, it’s me, Sammy. It’s okay, go back to sleep.”

He placed the handful of crumpled bills on the coffee table and slid into the hot shower, letting the water burn his skin and wash away his shame (as if it could). Carefully ran a cloth over his aches and bruises, wincing when he reached the worst of it.

Once he was clean (he could never be, not ever again), he wrapped himself in a towel and warm pajama bottoms, brushed his teeth till they hurt, gargled mouthwash till it burned. Slipped into his own bed, nestled between the cold sheets (they’d never felt so cold) and tried to forget the image, the smell, the taste of the men he’d let inside him tonight. All for a few extra bucks — warm socks and cereal and school supplies for Sam.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of sheets and the warm slide of baby brother limbs around him, pulling him in tight and holding him close. Whispering in his ear, soft and sweet, “You don’t deserve this, Dean. Not any of it…”

Tears burned at Dean’s eyes as he relaxed into his brother’s touch.

Nothing was okay. It never would be.  
But Sam was enough to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsuccessful day of pool hustling, Dean gets propositioned on his walk home.
> 
> Featuring: blowjobs, (pre)hooker!dean, omc, pretty dean noises <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/174357511569/ill-give-you-fifty-bucks-for-a-blowjob-dean) on tumblr

“i’ll give you fifty bucks for a blowjob.”

dean nearly stops dead in his tracks. he’s headed back to the buck creek motor lodge after a long day of unsuccessful credit card fraud and losing all the money dad had given him for pool hustling. he’d just left a bar of card sharks and wasn’t about to get more blood in the water.

“blow job, fifty bucks,” repeats the man, shifty and shy-like. he kicks at the ground with his foot. dean imagines he would too if he were to ever to stoop so low as selling himself.

“i don’t do that,” says dean, brusquely. he shakes his head and shuffles on, dreading the long walk up I-45 to the shithole they’d been renting for the past three weeks. dad’s got werewolf on the brain.

“no,” says the man, side-stepping to keep up. puts a shaky hand on dean’s shoulder and slows him, mutters, “i’ll give _you_ a blowjob. i’ll pay.”

dean balks and this time he _does_ stop dead. “what?”

“come on, lemme suck you off.” the guy presses a fifty into dean’s palm. “doesn’t mean anything.”

the buy-seller is built and smooth-looking, like a college quarterback. he’s wearing a baseball cap to shield his face, but dean can see the desperation in his eyes. sorority sisters just aren’t doing it for him. figures.

dean swallows the lump in his throat. he’s not fucking gay. no way. but all he has to think about is the sickening feeling of coming home to sammy with no food and no money in order to _sigh_ and tighten his fingers around ulysses s grant’s dead face. he shifts his gaze, makes sure no one is watching. “alright, fine. let’s go.”

they sidle over to an alleyway, post up right behind a fire escape. dean cringes as the guy drops to his knees: he’s never done this before, but he learns pretty quick that one lick of blowjob lips and puppydog eyes staring up at him from cold pavement are signals to unbutton, unzip. his fingers tremble, “make it quick.”

the guy nods, takes his ballcap off and stares at dean’s dick, hanging limply out the front of his jeans. breathes a shaky breath, hot and wet, and starts licking at his flesh, teasing around the tip until it starts to swell. and when dean’s hard enough, the man slides himself all the way up, lips brushing the soft tuft of hair at the base of his cock.

dean nearly stutters. it’s been so long since he’s gotten any, since he’s charmed tipsy bar babes into some backseat road head, letting them go to town on him. and this, _ohhhh goddd_ , if he just closes his eyes, he can almost pretend there isn’t a pretty-looking quarterback hanging off his fuckstick . . . so he tries (for a good ten seconds he swears he tries), until college guy _moans_ on his dick and dean’s just _got_ to look . . . got to see the prettyboy lips smoothing along his inches and those freshmen forearms flexing as shaky hands clutch at his thighs.

“yeah, like that.” the words tumble from dean’s mouth, surprising them both. his head’s spinning with mixed signals: _wrong, wrong, oh god, so wrong, don’t stop, take it, just like that . . ._

the guy _moans_ again as he slides along peach skin, speeding his rhythm and choking down dick like he’s starved for it, tonguing at the slits and ridges till dean’s legs shake.

“keep going,” he hushes under the cover of darkness, knowing he’s not gonna last much longer. he moves his hands to the man’s bobbing head and curls his fingertips through his hair, pulling him gentle and _deeper_ until dean feels his cockhead nudge against silky throatbacks. and he’s _really_ far gone now, losing himself in the frenzy of it all, brain buzzing and no room for thoughts of what sam or god forbid _dad_ would think about this. just cradles the guy’s head and tugs him closer, fucks his pretty mouth like it’s warm pussy and _oh oh oh he’s gonna lose it_ because collegeboy’s humming and moaning like a bitch in heat and it’s _much too much oh god_ . . .

_ohhhhhhh please let it always be like this  
_

dean _comes_ in beautiful reverberations, his throbbing dick spilling slick all over eager tongue, down his throat, warming a stranger’s belly. he shakes and quivers as he empties himself, moaning and petting soft hair, melting at the way the guy swallows every drop of him, licks and kisses his cock clean. pristine.

after it’s over (and after an awkward exchange of mumble-soft _thanks’_ ), they part ways, leaving dean alone with his thoughts and fifty bucks burning a hole in his pocket. on his long walk back to buck creek, he can’t help but smile at the blush on his cheeks and the spring in his step.

best job he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> find more of my wolfy tales on [tumblr](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
